Conventional skin detergents are used to wash away dirt or soil caused by such substances as sebum or sweat. A variety of approaches have been developed to add various ingredients in a detergent composition so as to provide smooth and moisturized touch on the skin after cleansing. It has been proposed to use silicones as such ingredients since they which can be deposited on the skin after rinsing the detergent composition to improve smooth touch of the skin. However, it is very difficult to keep a dispersed, incompatible silicone material suspended in the composition and the total product stable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stable detergent composition which provides unique, comfortable and smooth touch on the skin after cleansing.